narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Hoori Uzumaki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Hoori Uzumaki's survival of the destruction of Uzushiogakure dates back to his ancestry. During the Warring States Era, a significant number of years prior to the fall of Uzushiogakure, Hoori's great-great-grandfather, Tenson Uzumaki, had rebelled against his own clan. This was specifically because of a dispute among the clansmen as to who would achieve the new mantle of Clan Head, to which Tenson was one of the candidates. Being one of the candidates, he was entitled to a variety of privileges that other clansmen couldn't have, which in particular, revolved around unique Fūinjutsu. However, Tenson, in all of his arrogance, lost the contest that would cement him as the head of the clan. In his unbridled rage, Tenson attacked the Uzumaki Clan Leader at the time, specifically the one who had allied with Hashirama Senju. Though quickly subdued by the allied forces of the Senju and Uzumaki, Hoori was barely able to take his immediate family, his wife and two children, away from the Land of Whirlpools. After being tracked for days, they landed among the Land where was situated in, and had resided in a much smaller village-like community outside of the less-industrialized Amegakure. Ever since then, Tenson, his wife Shizuoka, and his two children would live their days in hiding. Eventually, following the end of the wars, Hoori's children would interbreed with other individuals not hailing from the Uzumaki Clan, diluting their blood, but not their teachings, which were constantly passed on. Eventually, Hoori was born to his father, Ōtsu Uzumaki and his mother, Sumida Hachinohe. ' 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : '''Hoori is from a village on the outskirts of Amegakure. Though I haven't been able to make the village as of yet, it will be a very small village allied with Cherry's Amegakure as to secure itself. It will be called Tsuyugakure (露隠れ ''Hidden by Dew). 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : His only, likely relationship with any canon, prominent Uzumaki would be . Considering that his ancestor moved to the outskirts of Amegakure, it is very possible that they are perhaps Second Cousins, through one of his descendants migrating to Amegakure rather than stay in their village. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Firstly, I will be heavily researching Fūinjutsu as a whole and how sealing techniques are used in various anime, manga and even outside of these realms as well, to gain a solid understanding of what Kishi might be trying to achieve in the canon. From there Hoori's skills as a Shinobi will primarily be developed. Aside from this, Hoori will not have a life-force as strong as Naruto, Kushina and the like, mainly as a result of his diluted blood. To make up for this though, he does have Yang Release, a commonality of those with Senju blood, which will bolster his fighting prowess significantly. Otherwise, Hoori will be rather strategic in the way he uses his seals and overall fighting methods in order to make sure his chakra reserves aren't unnecessarily depleted. His Nature Transformation will be Yang and Wind. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 14:24, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uzumaki Applications